Little Talks
by ooabaznogoo
Summary: Set during HPB, after seeing Ron and Lavender snogging in the common room, Hermione finds some encouragement in an unlikely place.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first dabble into the beautiful and magical world of Romione and Harry Potter! I had this idea floating around my head for a while, so I decided to write it down. Please go easy on me. :)

I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned. They all belong to the amazingly talented JK Rowling.

The part in bold is taken from page 309 of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.

* * *

**"Told you," said Hermione succinctly. "Sooner you ask someone, sooner they'll all leave you alone and you can-"**

**But her face suddenly turned blank; she had just spotted Ron and Lavender, who were entwined in the same armchair.**

**"Well, good night, Harry," said Hermione, though it was only seven o'clock in the evening, and she left for the girls' dormitory without another word.**

Hermione raced up the stairs as fast as her feet would carry her. Though she convinced herself that she was fine with Ron and Lavender's ridiculous relationship- if you could even call it that- it was too much of a shock to walk into the common room and see them snogging.

Did Ron truly care that little about her that he could snog her own dorm mate right out in the open? Could he really be that clueless and not know how she felt about him?

_No. He knows. He doesn't care. He doesn't feel the same. He's going out of his way to make that crystal clear._

When Hermione reached the door, she threw it open, rushed inside and finally let out the sob of pain that she'd been holding inside. She dropped to the ground behind the door and cried for about 5 seconds before she was interrupted.

"Hermione? Are you alright?"

Hermione looked around the room and noticed Parvati's head poking out behind the curtains of her four poster bed. She stood, dusted herself off and tried her best to compose herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize anyone was in here. I'll just..." Hermione broke off and started walking towards her bed. While she was mortified that someone had seen her break down like that, she also didn't have the energy to care.

"No, Hermione, you're clearly upset. What's wrong?" Parvati asked. She stood up from her bed and moved to a chair next to Hermione's bed.

Hermione glared at her for a second. As Lavender's best friend, she must know exactly why she's upset. And if she doesn't, why would she want to discuss it with her? Hermione isn't exactly the Witch Weekly type of girl.

As if reading Hermione's mind, Parvati said, "I know we've never really been close, but we've been roommates for 6 years and I think I know when there's something bothering you. And if I'm being honest, I usually know what or who is bothering you."

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Hermione challenged.

Parvati looked at Hermione with a sad smile and simply said, "Ron."

Hermione felt her face flush. She had done a fair bit of complaining about Ron and Harry in the past 6 years, but not so much that she realized anyone would notice. Although, they're her best friends. Everyone's best friends drive them mad at times. "Yes, well Ron and Harry are my best friends and sometimes they drive me completely barmy."

Parvati shook her head slowly and said, "You know that's not what I mean, Hermione."

Hermione stared at her for a few seconds, opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it again. Yes, she and Ron bicker and argue a lot, but it's just what they do. People have speculated that there was more to it than that for years; and she isn't blind, she had a feeling there was too. But now... what does it matter. Ron is with Lavender.

"You know, for years we all placed bets on when the two of you would get together. I've lost about ten sickles thanks to the two of you."

This seemed to shake Hermione from her reverie. "Oh really? Well I hope you haven't bet too much money this year, because it looks like Lavender is going to win," Hermione said coldly. She didn't like people thinking of her life as a game and liked even less that she seemed to be losing.

"Oh, Hermione, I hope Lavender hasn't got you too upset... She knows, like we all do, that it's never going to last between the two of them," said Parvati soothingly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You've got to know that Ron is mad for you, Hermione. I'd say he has been at least since fourth year!" Parvati said, as if she was starting to get into her natural gossiping habitat. It was clear that Parvati was missing her best friend and gossip buddy just as much as Harry and Hermione missed Ron.

"No, the only thing I know is that Ron and Lavender are down in the common room eating each other's faces off at the moment. That is what I know." Hermione said, unable to make eye contact with Parvati.

"Well, I say it always has been and always will be you, Hermione. And you should listen to me, I am quite accomplished in Divination!"

This made Hermione chuckle. "Right. In that case, shall we make a bet?"

Parvati's eyes lit up. "Yes I think a bet would be appropriate," she smiled at her sad friend. "I say that you, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley will be together before you both graduate from Hogwarts," she said as she extended her hand to Hermione to shake, while adding, "and then you'll get married and have lots of bushy haired, ginger babies."

Hermione let out a loud laugh and said, "You're quite sure, are you?"

Parvati put on a smug smile and said, "Yes I am. And until then, just know that a lot of us are rooting for you."

Hermione looked pensive for a moment and then asked, "But... why, Parvati? Lavender is your best friend... Why would you be rooting for me?"

"I believe in true love," Parvati said simply. She then stood and started walking back towards her bed. "I'll be working on my Transfiguration homework if you want to talk some more."

Hermione sat on her bed in silence for a few minutes before she said, "Thank you, Parvati. You don't know how much I needed that tonight."

"Anytime, Hermione. Just don't forget to send me the ten sickles you'll owe me when you send me your wedding invitation," she said slyly.

Hermione laughed, "Yes, I'll make sure to do that."

* * *

"Love, what is this? Why is this envelope so heavy?"

Hermione reached over to the investigate the envelope her fiancé was holding. "What do you mean it's heavy?" she asked.

"It's to Parvati Patil. Are those sickles in there?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Oh, yes it is. Years ago we made a bet and thankfully I lost," she said while going over to sit on Ron's lap.

He kissed her soundly on the mouth before asking, "Do I want to know?"

She looked down at him fondly. Hermione had never forgotten the bet she made with Parvati in that dark time in her and Ron's relationship. When he proposed to her, she was thrilled to be able to pay up on her lost bet.

"Let's just say, you've made me the happiest woman in the world to have lost a bet," she said as she leaned down to kiss him.

Ron smiled as their lips broke apart. "In that case, you're welcome."

"Yes... thank you. Those were your sickles I gave her." Hermione kissed Ron one more time and happily continued addressing her wedding invitations.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to preface this by saying that I am much happier as a fan fiction READER than I am as a WRITER. I do, however, love Ron & Hermione and want to add to their love story. It's not going to be anything revolutionary, but I like it.**

**As my lovebirds are as clueless as two people can be when it comes to the other, I want to turn this into little stories of everyone else's insight into Romione's love for the other. If anyone has any suggestions, please let me know.**

**Of course, I do not own Harry Potter, Ron, or Hermione. I just love them all.**

* * *

Ron Weasley sat on his bed in the topmost room of the Burrow, thinking. He was thinking that he _should_ be spending his holiday with his family; joking with his brothers, poking fun at his little sister, and hanging out with his best friend. That's what _should_ be doing right now. But no. Ron was sitting on his bed, thinking about _her_.

_Her_ being Hermione Granger, of course. Ever since he started dating Lavender Brown, she'd been awful to him. Shouldn't she be happy that someone finally noticed him? She sure as hell hadn't.

How could he blame her though? She, Hermione Granger, is perfect. He, Ron Weasley, is just a screwed up, poor, ginger with no ambition. He managed to get a girl to like him and _she_ should be happy for him, dammit! If he can't have the perfect girl, he can at least have a consolation prize.

A quick rap at the door shook Ron from his thoughts. "Go away," he said crossly.

"Ronald Weasley, don't you speak to your mother that way! Haven't I taught you manners, young man?!" Molly Weasley opened the door and let herself in. Ron instantly sat up and fixed an apologetic expression onto his face.

"Sorry Mum. I just don't feel like dealing with the twins or Ginny right now," he said as he moved to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Right, well we have guests, so please try and be more respectful," she said as she crossed the room and patted Ron on the shoulder. "I am just about finished with Hermione's Weasley sweater, so I wanted to see if you had anything to send her for Christmas so it can go all together?"

As soon as he heard the word 'Hermione', Ron's head shot up and his mouth dropped open into a comical 'O'. "No, mum you can't send Hermione a Weasley sweater! She's not a Weasley! And anyway, we're not even friends anymore," Ron's head hung low once again, "She hasn't spoken to me in weeks."

"What do you mean you haven't spoken in weeks? _What did you do, Ronald?!_" Molly demanded, eyes squinted in the most accusing way.

"I haven't done anything! She got mad because she thought I cheated in a Quidditch match and then I started dating Lavender Brown and she's been nasty to me ever since! I'm innocent for once!" Ron threw his hands in the air in an effort to help prove his innocence.

It was Molly's turn to gape with her jaw dropped. "You're dating a girl named Lavender Brown?"

"Yes," Ron responded, "She's in Gryffindor, she's in my year, she's pretty..." Ron trailed off, waiting for his mother to say anything else.

"Right, well that explains why Hermione has stopped speaking to you. I will be sending Hermione the Weasley sweater I made for her."

"What?! Mum! You can't! She doesn't want anything to do with me. We're not friends anymore!" Ron couldn't understand why his mother wouldn't understand the situation he was in. In fact, he was certain that she was going to make it worse.

"Ronald, Hermione Granger may not be your friend_ right now_, but she will always be a part of this family. It's about time she got a Weasley sweater, and in a few years, I'm sure she will be a true Weasley," she said, giving Ron a meaningful look, "So it's right for her to have one."

Ron had no idea how to respond to that. How would Hermione become a Weasley? Did his mother think her parents were going to be casualties of the war and they'd have to adopt her? He was so confused by her words that it was starting to give him a headache. She surely couldn't mean she'd be a Weasley by marriage. She'd never have Ron, and there is no way he'd let one of his brothers marry her!

When Ron didn't respond, Molly continued, "And Ronald, it would probably be a good idea for you to write Hermione a letter apologizing for your actions and begging her to forgive you."

"I haven't done anything wrong! You're my mum, you're supposed to back me up!" Ron yelled.

"Oh, my dear boy. In a few years time, when you realize what's happening here, I'd like you to come and let me know so I can say 'I told you so'," Molly said with a smile. "You'll want to thank me as well, for sending the Weasley sweater, it just may keep up hope enough for you to realize your mistake."

Ron sighed exasperatedly. There was no way he was going to understand his mother, so he just had to go along with the barmy nonsense she was talking. "Well, what color is the sweater you're making her? I hope it's not maroon," Ron said with a slight frown.

"It is maroon, as a matter of fact! It matches the one I am making for you this year," she beamed.

"Great. Thanks," Ron said as he slumped back into his miserable sulking.

"Dear, this is only for now. You may not be able to see farther than today, but I am telling you, things will get better and you and Hermione will have a happy ending."

Ron blushed and squirmed uncomfortably on his bed. "Mum, we're not going to get married or anything, geez. She doesn't think of me like that. We're just friends."

"You may be right, but I might be right as well. And if I am right, you are going to want to write Hermione a letter to let her know that she is important to you, even when it seems like your friendship is lost," she smiled, "Future Ron will thank you."

Ron sighed, " Fine. I'll write a letter, even though I know she won't read it."

"She'll read it." Molly smiled and left Ron alone in his room.

* * *

Hermione woke up with a start. It was very early in the morning, seeing that it wasn't quite light outside yet, and she saw what brought her out of her dream state: An owl. It was lightly tapping on her bedroom window with a package tied to his leg.

Hermione smiled as she padded over to the window to let the owl in. "Hello Errol," Hermione cooed as she smoothed the old owl's feathers. She detached the package and gave the owl a treat before returning to her bed.

She sat up in her bed, deciding that it would be okay to open her friends gifts on her own. First, there was a book on practical potions from Harry. She got a Glamour Witch make up kit from Ginny. Fred and George had sent her a few gag gifts from their shop. _I better make sure to keep these far away from my parents_, Hermione thought, slightly amused. Then there were two notes and a larger package.

Hermione opened the envelope that was written in Mrs Weasley's handwriting, assuming the other one was from Harry or Ginny.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Happy Christmas, dear! We're all very sad that you couldn't spend time with our family for the holidays this year, but I understand why your parents would want to keep you home with them as much possible! As you've probably guessed, the attached package is from me and Arthur; and I'm afraid it's been far too long of a wait for you to get one of these. _

_The future is horribly uncertain in times like this, as you know, and there are only so many people we can trust and hold close to us. I am happy that my children can call you a friend, and that you have them to support you as well. While I know that things may seem bleak now, as long as you have good friends and a little faith, even the darkest times can be brightened. _

_Ronald has written you a letter and I do hope you read it. While he is my youngest son and I love him dearly, we both know he can quite daft when it comes to certain things, and one of those things happens to be you. He doesn't understand why it makes him miserable that you won't speak to him and why he's so heartbroken; but I do. And I think you do too. I presume it's the same reason you've refused to speak to him in the first place. Have patience, my dear. These things tend to work themselves out in the end._

_Oh my, look at me rambling on! Have a very happy Christmas, Hermione. Send my love to your parents as well._

_I will see you at Platform 9 3/4 very soon!_

_Molly Weasley_

Hermione stared at the letter in her hands. _What had Ron said to her? Why was she so optimistic about the two of them becoming friends, or more?_ She looked at the other envelope and considered ripping it up. _No_, she thought. _I'll read it, for Molly._

Hermione slowly opened note and read it carefully.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hi. I don't know what to say, seeing as we haven't spoken in weeks. I miss you. I mean, you're my best friend and all of a sudden you aren't speaking to me, so I think it's ok to say that I miss you. I wish you'd just tell me what I did wrong so we can go back to how we were before the Quidditch madness._

_I also owe you an apology. I shouldn't have made fun of you in class. That was mean. It's not even a proper insult, is it? I mean, why would someone make fun of another person for being smart and knowing answers? I should make fun of myself for being a bloody nitwit, shouldn't I? Sorry._

_I know this is a long shot, but when we meet on the train in a few weeks, can we please just go back to being Ron and Hermione: best friends, loyal sidekicks to Harry Potter, and professional bickerers? You're a good friend, Hermione, and I reckon we could all use good friends in times like these._

_Please forgive me. I miss you. Happy Christmas._

_Ron_

Hermione wiped a single tear from her cheek as she reread the letter. _Ron really is pretty daft,_ she thought. But despite his complete blindness when it came to his budding relationship with Hermione, he's a good person and she was lucky to have him in her life. _There's no way he's getting off that easily, but the letter was nice_, she thought.

She set the letters aside and opened the package. She gasped as she saw the fluffy, knitted, maroon Weasley sweater. On the front there was a large 'H' in light blue. The color reminded her of Ron's eyes and she hugged it close to herself. It smelled like the Burrow; like food cooking in the kitchen, freshly mown grass and Ron.

She inhaled deeply as she thought about what it meant to have a Weasley sweater. She knew that Mrs Weasley was fond of her, but to consider her a part of her family, that meant a lot to Hermione. Though Ron was being a complete twat at the moment, Hermione knew she couldn't give up on him yet. She smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley," she said as she slipped the sweater over her head and got under her covers and went back sleep.


End file.
